pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Story Trilogy (PachirapongRockz Style)
PachirapongRockz's movie-spoof of 1995-2019 Disney and Pixar films, "Toy Story Trilogy". Cast: * Woody - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Buzz Lightyear - Victor Van Dort (Corpse Bride) * Mr. Potato Head - Freddy (Barnyard) * Slinky Dog - Oscar (Shark Tale) * Rex - SwaySway (Breadwinners) * Hamm - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Bo Peep - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Sarge - E.B. (Hop) * Sarge's Soldiers - Rabbits (Hop) * Andy Davis - Todd (Wayside) * Mrs. Davis - Agent Xero (The Modifyers) * Molly Davis - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) * RC - Norm (Norm of the North) * Lenny - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) * Fire Truck - Scaredy Squirrel * Tikes - The CDA (Monsters, Inc.), Pain and Panic (Hercules), Lock, Shock and Barrel (The Nightmare Before Christmas) and Silver's Pirates (Treasure Planet) * Trokia Ladybug - Pupert Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) * Trokia Goldfish - Li'l Bee (Thumbelina) * Trokia Duck - Dosu (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) * Trokia Cat - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) * Trokia Bulldog - Razoul (Aladdin) * Toy Train - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Doodle Pad - Kekata (Pocahontas) * See 'N Say - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) * Rock-A-Stack - Scroop (Treasure Planet) * Mr. Shark - Jafar (Aladdin) * Mr. Mike - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Roly Poly Clown - Nigel (The Wild) * Snake - Harvey Beaks * Robot - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Barrel of Monkeys - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Bo Peep's Sheep - King Julian (Madagascar), Earthworm (James and the Giant Peach) and Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Dolly, Ducky and Teddy - Fenghuang (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness), Digit (An American Tail) and Maledictus T. Maggots (Wunschpunsch) * Hockey Puck - Z (Antz) * Etch - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Mr. Spell - Melman (Madagascar) * Rocky Gibraltar - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Troll Dolls - Lumurs (Madagascar) * Sid Phillips - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Scud - Dag (Barnyard) * Combat Carl - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Magic 8-Ball - Ramese (The Prince of Egypt) * Robot Guards - King Fergus (Brave) and Dr. Calico (Bolt) * The Claw - Slim (A Bug's Life) * The Claw's Parents - Michael (Peter Pan) and Penny (The Rescuers) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Camp Lazlo Characters * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Hannah Phillips - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks)/Dragonbeats (IGOR) * Baby Face - Rocky (Rocky and Bullwinkle) * Legs - Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) * Hand-in-the-Box - Skeleton Pirates (James and the Giant Peach) * Roller Bob - Rhino (Bolt) * Frog - Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) * Jingle Joe - Roddy (Flushed Away) * Ducky - Iago (Aladdin) * Rockmobile - Carl (Meet the Robinsons) * Walking Car - Bodi (Rock Dog) * Whiskers - Red Bull (The Last Unicorn) * Mrs. Phillips - Merida (Brave) * Mr. Phillips - Wreck-It Ralph * TV - TV (The Muppet Show) * Marie Antoinette - Mrs. Dilber (The Muppets' Christmas Carol) and Mrs. Toad (Thumbelina) * Rain - Various Rain * Burned Ragdoll - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Vicent (Over the Hedge) and Kazar (The Wild) * Sally Doll - Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Buster - Zero (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Mrs. Potato Head - Etta (Barnyard) * Evil Emperor Zurg - Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) * Trash Can Toys - Maleficent's Goons (Sleeping Beauty) * Wheezy - Otis (Barnyard) * Al McWhiggin - Hans (Frozen) * Al McWhiggin's Boss - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) * Jessie - Victoria Everglot (Corpse Bride) * Stinky Pete - Lickboot (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Bullseye - Manny (Ice Age) * Geri the Cleaner - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Utility Belt Buzz - Costintane (Muppets Most Wanted) * Barbie Dolls - Female Characters * Tour Guide Barbie - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Emily - Dory (Finding Nemo) * Rock Em' and Sock Em' Robots - General Mandible (Antz) and Phineas T. Ratchet (Robots) * Woody's Hat - Hats (Thomas & Friends) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents), Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) and McGee (Camp Lakebottom) * Amy - Eileen (Regular Show) * Amy's Barbie Doll - Shira (Ice Age: Continental Drift) * 3 Barbie Dolls - Piper Pinwheeler (Robots), Scorpion (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) and Queen Bea (Super Secret Squirrel) * Flik - Sylvester Cat (Looney Tunes) * Heimlich - Pig (Barnyard) * Amy's Barbie Doll #1 - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) * Amy's Barbie Doll #2 - Riley Anderson (Inside Out) * Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Big Baby - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) * Barbie - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Ken - Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Adult Andy Davis - Marty (ToonMarty) * Young Molly Davis - Jenny (Free Birds) * Old Buster - Gromit (Wallace & Gromit) * Adult Sid Phillips - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * A Ride to Sunnyside - Maximus (Tangled) * Samantha Roberts - Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) * Bonnie Anderson - Sally Brown (Peanuts) * Mrs. Anderson - Colette Tatou (Ratatouille) * Bookworm - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Twitch - Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs) * Stretch - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Chunk - Rigby (Regular Show) * Sparks - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * Chatter Telephone - K.O. (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes) * Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Jack-in-the-Box - Spencer Wright (Dude, That's My Ghost!) * Chuckles - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Mr. Pricklepants - Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) * Buttercup - Blu (Rio) * Trixie - Ketta (Breadwinners) * Dolly - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) * The Peas-in-a-Pod - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman), Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) and Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Totoro - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Daisy - Bessy (Barnyard) * Lots-O-Huggin' Bear Getting Unwrapped - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) * Broken Train Toy - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) * Rabbit Doll - Reggie (Free Birds) * Rainbow Bird Toy - Mundi (Doki) * Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy and Little Robot Toy - Charlie Brown (The Peanuts Movie), Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) and Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Poachers (Garbage Men) - Darth Vader (Star Wars) and Lord Farquaad (Shrek) * Garbage Toys - Slugs (Flushed Away) * Rexing Ball - The Duke of Weselton (Frozen) * Captain Zip - Batman (The Lego Batman Movie) * Mini Buzz Lightyear - Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) * Queen Neptuna - Misha (Chuck's Choice) * Gary Grappling Hook - Bartok (Anastasia) * T-Bone - Verne (Over the Hedge) * Funky Monk - Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron) * Super Pirate - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Tae-Kwon Doe - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Cashier - Van Pelt (Jumanji) * Lizard Wizard - Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) * Mini Zurg - Mandrake (Epic) * Vlad the Engineer - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) * DJ Blu-Jay - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) * Roxy Boxy - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) * Nervous Sys-Tim - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) * Recycle Ben - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Koala Kopter - Buster Moon (Sing) * Condorman - Jimmy Gourd (VeggeTales) * Ghost Burger - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Pizza Bot - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) * Franklin the Eagle - Zack Freeman (The Day My Butt Went Psycho!) * Beef Stewardess - Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) * Bozu the Ninja Clown - Jimmy Two-Shoes * Z Toy - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Chuck E. Duck - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Captain Suds - King Malbert (IGOR) * Drips - B.O.B. (Monsters vs. Aliens) * Cuddles the Alligator - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) * Babs - Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Helga Von Bubble Bath - Panthy (Noah's Ark) * The Party Robot - Lenny (Shark Tale) * Swimming Grover - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) * Hippo on a Life Presurver - Eva (IGOR) * Squeaky Frog - Shan-Yu (Mulan) * Squeaky Fish - Pike (The Sword in the Stone) * Rabbit - Hercules * Cow on a Surfboard - Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens) * Pig on a Circles - Giant Mosquito (American Dragon: Jake Long) * Boat Toy - Cyclops (Hercules) * Telephone - Robot Teddybear (IGOR) * Seahorse - Dr. Cockroach (Monsters vs. Aliens) * Car - Rocky the Flying Rooster (Chicken Run) * Purple Animal - Peaches (Ice Age: Continental Drift) * Crab and Octopus - The Backson (Winnie the Pooh) and Chernabog (Fantasia) * Bear - Dag (Barnyard) * Baseball Player Boy - Scamper (IGOR) * Bubble Jar - Stan Bales (The Ant Bully) * Little Boy - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) * Yellow Animal - Robot Probe (Monsters VS. Aliens) * Orange Starfish - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) * Big Fat Boy - Sour Bill (Wreck-It Ralph) * 2 Glow Duckies - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) and Snake Jafar (Aladdin) * Bathroom Worker - Flower Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park) * Pail - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Giraffe - Bartholomew (The Great Mouse Detective) * Seal - Rocko Socko (The Powerpuff Girls: The Movie) * Fish - The Coachman (Pinocchio) * Seahorse - Chi-Fu (Mulan) * Crab - Colenel Weaver (Antz) * Turtle - Fungus (Monsters, Inc.) * Pail - General Li (Mulan) * Squeaky Fishy - Spider Clown-Mailman (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Combat Carl - Rafael (Rio) * Combat Carl Jr. - Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) * Ron the Manager - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * PEZ Cat - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) * Transitron - Captain Pete (Mickey, Donald & Goofy The Three Musketeers) * Delivery Lady - Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Vampire - Little John (Robin Hood) * Pocketeer - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Old Timer - Scrat (Ice Age) * Besty - Drama (Rock Dog) * Computer - Jenny (Free Birds) * LEGO Bunny - Sweet Pea (The Secret Life of Pets) * Tow Truck Guy - Valiente (Ferdinand) * Officer Wilson - Clayton (Tarzan) * Officer Phillips - Stromboli (Pinocchio) * Mr. Jones - Mushu (Mulan) * Angel Kitty - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Reptillus Maximus - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Goliathon - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) * The Cleric - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) * Ray-Gon - Branch (Trolls) * Battlesaurus - Foosas (Madagascar) * Elysian - Donkey (Shrek), Miles (Barnyard), Sven (Frozen) and Samson (Sleeping Beauty) * Raptorian Guards - The Frog (The Ant Bully), Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon), Koda (Brother Bear), Flower (Chicken Run), Prince Charming (Shrek 2), Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) and Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) * Mason - Olaf (Frozen) * Mason's Dad - Xiro (Noah's Ark) * Penguin Toys - Gremlins (Gremlins) * Sock Monkey - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Bunny and Ducky - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) and Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Forky - E.T. (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) * Mr. Anderson - Alfredo Linguini (Ratatouille) * Gabby Gabby - Vignette Valencia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rollercoaster of Friendship) * Giggle McDimples - Penny (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Duke Caboom - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) * Benson - Nigel (Rio) and Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who!) * El Toro - Bobber Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Category:PachirapongRockz